


His and Mine

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Gross Breylo [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (also coined by Ali), (as coined by Ali), ABreylo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha Rey (Star Wars), Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/alpha knotting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BENLO, Brother/Brother Incest, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey, F/M, Knotting, Kylo Ren & Ben Solo are Twins, M/M, Male Slash, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Omega Ben Solo, Protective Rey, Rough Sex, Taunting, Threesome - F/M/M, Twin bonds, Twincest, Vac-gina, breylo - Freeform, female knotting, jealous Rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Benbelongsto Rey.She protects him, she loves him, she takescareof him.She doesn’t like to share....or so she thinks.In which Rey is Ben’s Alpha, but she wasn’t his first.





	1. Tell Me You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [diasterisms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diasterisms/gifts), [Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_Commander_Shepard/gifts).



> So there I was, minding my own business in discord this afternoon, begging Ali for Breylo because I very much deserve it — when Thea pops in with an innocent:  
>   
> making my eye twitch.  
> Then my darling Shepard replies:  
>   
> ...and here I am hours later with what promises to be my grossest Breylo yet. Le sigh. You’ve been warned. 
> 
> Special thanks to Ali, Kelly, Margaret (who also gave me my title 😍), and Jen for listening to me shout about this all afternoon, and to my beautiful wife Kat for finding all my dumbass grammar errors as always. ❤️

* * *

“Is this it?”

She hears the _click_ of the passenger door followed by the soft _crunch_ of leaves as Ben comes up beside her. He’s quiet, just staring up at the house with a pensive expression. 

“Ben?”

He turns his head as if he’s just now hearing her. “Hm?”

“Everything okay?”

She can scent his anxiety — sharp and tangy, and she reaches to rub her fingers against the gland just under his ear. His eyes flutter closed, a soft sigh of relief brushing past his lips. 

“I’m fine,” he assures her. “It’s just… hard. Being back here.”

She wishes they’d waited. The funeral was only _days_ ago — but Ben insisted. He wanted to take care of things quickly, and Rey… Rey has never denied her Omega anything. 

She certainly isn’t going to start now. 

“It’s just the weekend,” she reminds him. “Then we never have to come back here again.”

He nods, agreeing, but there is still a tenseness in his shoulders. Still a heaviness he carries that prickles at something inside her. Something that begs her to soothe, to protect, to _take care of._

She lets her fingers linger at his shoulder, brushing them under the collar of his t-shirt to rub lightly at the imprints of her teeth that still live there. Reminding him without words that he is _not alone._

His hand moves to cover hers, squeezing lightly, and silently answering that _neither is she._

It’s enough. It always has been.

Ben picks up their suitcases, pressing onwards to climb the weathered wooden steps, but Rey hangs back. She looks out at the setting sun that casts a hue of purple and gold over the gently rolling waves of the lake — trying to imagine Ben here as a child. She hears him call out to her from the open screen door, pulling her from her musings as she shuffles along to follow after him. 

He holds open the door, and she pushes inside to take in the old checkered couch, the wide wooden table that nearly looks as if it were carved by hand, even the faded wallpaper seems to add some otherworldly charm to this place. 

“Did anyone come out here?” She turns to find Ben dropping their bags on the kitchen table. “You know… Before?”

Ben shrugs. “I think Dad would come out here to fish with Uncle Lando sometimes. I haven’t been here since I was eighteen.”

A shadow passes over his face, his expression falling for a moment, and Rey feels drawn like a tightly wound coil to his side. “Hey.” Her hands smooth over his chest, her fingers creeping into his hair to tease at the too-long strands as the little scent gland at her wrists brushes against his along his throat. “You’re okay. I’m here.”

He nods shakily, his large palms wrapping around her wrists as if to anchor himself. “I just never thought I would come back here.”

“Is it that hard?” Her hands slide back down to flatten against his chest for a moment before she curls her arms all the way around him, hugging him close as tightly as she can in that way that calms him. “Too many memories?”

Ben’s cheek settles against her hair, his massive frame curling inward as if gravitating around her. As if she is the only thing holding him together. 

“Yes.”

It’s all he says, but she hears everything he doesn’t say. They hadn’t expected to lose Han so suddenly — hadn’t even known he was _sick —_ but within three weeks of his diagnosis they were putting him in the ground. 

Her Ben has been different, since then. Lesser, somehow. As if a part of him went into the ground with his father. 

It makes her feel lesser too. 

Everything in her being cries out for her to protect him, to ensure nothing hurts him like this — but how can she protect him from his own heart? So she stays close. She does whatever he needs. She is _there._

It’s all she can do. 

“I love you,” she tells him.

He breathes her scent in deep, his body shuddering with the relief it brings as he whispers into her hair. “I know.”

* * *

There are papers spread out over the kitchen table, titles and abstracts and God knows what else. Ben has been staring down at them for _hours —_ trying to piece everything together for the realtor they plan see on Monday. 

“I swear,” Ben mutters. “He was an actual hoarder. There are recipes here from a donut shop that’s been closed since 1998.”

She watches him from across the table, studying the furrow of his brow and the tightness of his jaw. He’s been so _tense_ this week. With good reason. She _understands_ what ails him. 

But she doesn’t understand why he has been so reluctant to confide in her. 

She has always taken care of him. Always absorbed his fears and his heaviness until he is light again. Until he is _okay._

But this week is different. This week he seems to be trying to bury it inside. To keep it all to himself.

As if he’s afraid of burdening her.

As if she wouldn’t _want_ to take care of him.

It bristles some part of her that craves it. That needs him to lean on her so that she can protect him. Can _tend_ to him. Do what she’s _made_ to do.

She sighs softly as she pushes from the table, listening to his mutters of old receipts and lost paperwork. She walks a slow path around the table, creeping closer as he keeps his eyes trained on the pile in front of him. 

Rey loops her arms around his neck as she settles behind his chair, brushing her lips against his gland and enjoying the way he shivers for her. 

“Let me help you,” she coos.

He leans back into her touch. “There isn’t much you can do — there’s just too much to sift through, and you don’t really know what we’re looking for anyway.”

Her hand smooths down his chest, teasing at his abdomen before her fingers brush along his zipper below. “That isn’t what I meant.”

He makes a soft little sound that she’s always loved. “ _Rey.”_

“You’re so tense,” she whispers. “You need someone to take care of you, don’t you?”

She teases his zipper down, and he whimpers with it. “Rey, there’s so much to do and — ”

She nips at his ear. “Are you arguing with me?”

“No,” he breathes, rolling his neck in offering as her tongue dips to flick at his gland. “ _No_ , Alpha.”

“So good for me,” she murmurs against his throat. “So big and strong. You’re _perfect_.” Her teeth graze against his heated flesh, and he moans deep in his throat just as her fingers dip under his boxer briefs to thumb at the slick head of his cock. “Already so _wet_ for me. Tell me you need me, Omega. Tell me you _want_ me to take care of you.”

“I do,” he whines, pushing up into her hand. The tension his body has held is beginning to unravel, and she can scent the blind pleasure that is tinged with deep-seated relief rolling off of him. “I need you.”

He’s perfect like this, her Omega with his wide shoulders and his full mouth and his massive arms that will one day hold their children. He’s everything she’s ever wanted. So _good_ for her. 

She pushes at his underwear until his cock springs free, watching from over his shoulder as her fingers wrap around it. As they don’t _quite_ touch with the thickness of him. She pumps her hand up and down his length slowly, nose skimming over his gland gently and breathing him in. 

“I feel it,” she rasps. “Your pain. I feel it like a second skin. I want to take it all away.” Her lips press to the swollen point to suck lightly before she lazily pulls away. “I want to make you feel good.”

“It’s this place,” he whispers, tilting his hips so that he might push further into her hand. “I hate it here.”

“I’m here,” she reminds him. “I’ve got you.” She releases his already dripping cock, pulling at the chair to turn it away from the table. She extends her hand, urging him to his feet. “Take me to bed. This can wait till morning.”

He nods, standing from the chair and lifting her easily as he pulls her to his chest. “Yes, Alpha.”

She can feel his cock hard and wet between them, shifting his hips restlessly until her leggings are damp with his precome. She’s licking at his throat, trailing lower until she’s tugging his shirt aside to suck at his mating gland. Tracing the indentations of her teeth with her tongue before pulling at it roughly with her lips.

“So sweet,” she murmurs. “Do you want to fuck me, Ben?”

He pushes through the door to the main bedroom, kicking it shut behind him before he lays her out over the bed. “Yes. Yes I do.”

She reaches for his cock as she strokes him slowly. “Such a good Omega.” She grips him tight as his head lolls forward, knowing he needs this. Needs her praise and her assurances. “You’re so good. You know that? You’ve been so strong this week.” He falls to his elbows as his hair tickles her collarbone, but she doesn’t stop tugging at his cock. “Tonight I just want to take care of you. Will you let me take care of you?”

“Please,” he rasps. “ _Please.”_

She reaches with her other hand to brush the hair from his forehead, pressing her lips there. “Get on your back.” He moves obediently to the mattress, watching as she presses up on her knees to shimmy out of her leggings and underwear. “Undress for me.” 

He wastes no time, pulling off his clothes as if they burn him, his cock pressing up to his navel as his shiny fluids spill out onto his abdomen. Ready for her. Begging for her cunt. 

She pulls her shirt over her head in one fluid motion, tossing it to the floor as she slides up his thighs to press her wet folds against him. She rolls her hips, grabbing for his cock as she presses him close to rub him through her crease.

She closes her eyes, breathing in the thick scent of dark chocolate and fresh raspberries. “You smell so good,” she hums. “Not as anxious. Tell me how you feel.”

“Better,” he breathes. “I always feel better with you.”

She feels the pleasure of his words lick up her spine. “So sweet. _Fuck_ , I love you.” She lifts up as she lets him nudge at her entrance, easing down to let him slip inside. “You fill me up so good. _So good_ for me.”

He groans as his hands encircle her waist, gripping her there as she slides down his length. Already his slick coats her inside, and she can feel the muscles of her cunt contract to pull him deeper. Pulling at him hungrily until he’s lodged deep with nowhere else to go.

His eyes flutter closed, and she bends to press her mouth to his as she rolls her hips in a circle to stir him up inside her. Coating her inner walls with more of his slick as her cunt tingles and contracts in response. 

“ _So_ _good.”_

Her tongue slips out to lick at his lower lip, tugging at it with her teeth as she rocks forward. As Ben lets out a moan that she swallows up without thought. 

“Is this what you needed Ben?” She lifts her hips only to hastily impale herself again. “Did you need your Alpha’s cunt?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he chokes out. “I needed you.”

“And you’ll tell me next time, when it’s too much, won’t you?”

“I will. I promise.”

“You’re mine, Ben. And I’m here for you. You don’t ever have to suffer alone.”

His large palms slide up her back to grip her shoulders — holding her close as his big body shakes, his hips eagerly thrusting into her as hard as he’s able to from this angle. 

“ _Yes,_ Alpha.”

Her lips fall to his gland, circling it with her tongue, rocking against him at a steady rhythm. “Tomorrow I’ll let you fuck me. _Really_ fuck me.” She sucks at the hot little patch of swollen flesh, humming against his skin. “Would you like that, Ben? Would you like to be in charge?”

“ _Anything_ ,” he manages. “Anything you want.”

She can feel it, the way his cock swells and _pulses_ and his _slick —_ he hasn’t come yet, it’s too thin, too _messy_ as it trickles out of her — but he’s oozing inside her steadily, so pent up he can hardly contain himself.

“I’m going to knot you, Ben. Is that what you want?”

“Yes, _please,_ Rey,” he grits out. “I want your cunt so tight I can’t leave. I want to be inside you all night.”

She’s panting against his neck, losing her focus as she feels the violent clamping inside her. Locking him deep. Pulling him inside impossibly further in an attempt to hold his cum there. Her body wanting everything he’s going to give her.

“Just like that, Ben,” she huffs. “Tilt up for me. I need you a little deeper.”

He shifts his hips, the head of his cock _just there_ inside and it’s enough — it’s all that she needs. She arches her back as she props her hand against his abs, making some guttural sound as her cunt squeezes so tight that it prevents either of them from moving further. 

She’s suspended over his thighs, his scent so thick and so lovely as it blends with her own. She feels the thick heat of his cum gushing inside, only drawing out further tremors from her cunt as she goes even tighter around him.

“ _Rey.”_

His voice is a whine, his face contorted in pleasure-pain as she remembers herself. She curls her body to kiss his face, her palms cupping his jaw as she presses her lips to his skin again and again, murmuring sweet words of praise for her Omega until he’s practically purring with it. 

She holds him until he falls asleep, still mouthing at his skin lightly even when her cunt finally releases its hold on him. Even as she gently rolls away to let him slip out from inside her. 

She leaves one last kiss at his temple, throwing a blanket over his large body and pulling it up to his shoulders as his soft sighs of sleep brush against the pillow. 

She sees none of the anxiousness in his features now, and it feels like she can finally breathe again. She’s been so worried for him. So afraid that he was retreating to some dark place she couldn’t go. 

Somewhere she couldn’t protect him. 

She moves to the attached bath, cleaning up a bit and slipping into her sleep shirt and shorts. She stows her toothbrush in the holder at the sink as she shuts off the stream, quietly leaving the bathroom and clicking off the light.

She has every intention of crawling into bed, of settling next to her warm and sated Omega and letting him curl around her until morning. 

The soft click of the front door obliterates her plans.

She whips her head towards the bedroom door, every hair on her body standing up as she strains her ears. She can hear footsteps, careful but _heavy —_ creaking the old wooden floor as they shuffle about in the living room. 

_What the fuck?_

She scans the room in search of something, _anything_ that she might use to protect them. To protect _Ben._ Her senses are going into overdrive — her thoughts predominated by her sleeping Omega and the person who might harm him. 

Something she _can’t_ allow.

She reaches for the lamp at the edge of the dresser, roughly tugging the cord from the wall and ripping off the shade as she slips out into the hall. She creeps down stealthily, peering down the dark expanse into the moonlit living room just beyond. 

She can hear moving around in the other room. Can hear thudded footsteps. 

Taking a deep breath at the end of the hall, Rey thinks of Ben in the other room, and she curls her fingers tighter around the cylindrical base of the lamp. 

She steps out, her makeshift weapon held high over her head, ready for anything as she —

She goes still. 

For a minute she is struck with confusion. 

Ben is behind her. Safe and warm in bed. She _put_ him there. 

But he’s standing _here —_ just in front of her. Staring back at her in the near darkness with a furrowed brow. 

But then the details start to creep in.

His hair is wrong. Too long, curling at his nape. His face isn’t smooth like Ben’s — a trimmed goatee encircling his mouth and covering his chin. 

But the biggest clue is his _scent._

Not deep and sweet like her Ben, but darker. Like caramel as it begins to burn. Like cinnamon that is too thick. Tickling her nostrils. Not pleasant, but not entirely _unpleasant_ either. 

She lowers her would-be weapon, staring at this stranger who is not _entirely_ a stranger at all. Even if he is. 

His nostrils flare as he undoubtedly scents her, scents _Ben_ all over her — and then his eyes flick to the dark hall, narrowing before they settle back on her. 

She’s still a little dumbstruck, only knowing so little about him with the way Ben pretends he doesn't exist. Never knowing why he’s never around or why his family acts as if they can’t even say his name. 

But she knows it. 

Even if he doesn’t know hers. 

His dark scent of burnt sugar and spice lingers in her nostrils, and she holds her breath, scrambling for words. 

Only managing one.

“Kylo?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kindly told myself I can do this in three chapters — but I feel like it’s going to be closer to five.
> 
> Also I went straight for the porn here and I don’t intend to get much better. 😬


	2. Little Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is just a lot of Alpha/Alpha stand-off, but I need this to setup for some... other types of Alpha/Alpha stand-off. 👀👀👀

He’s still staring at her like he’s trying to place her. His eyes are hard, as if he is concentrating; as if he thinks perhaps he should know her.

She is distracted by his scent, something in his sticky not-quite-sweetness that feels known to her. Almost like she has experienced it. 

Something in it feels _impossibly_ familiar. 

Almost as if she’s known him for a very long time.

His jaw works as his throat moves with a swallow, his nostrils still flaring slightly as he seems to struggle with the very same thing that she is. 

“Who the fuck are you?”

She bristles, gritting her teeth at his tone. Immediately going on edge at the harshness of it. “You’re the one who broke in after midnight.”

He raises his hand, dangling a single key on a ring. “Hardly.”

She narrows her eyes. Apparently Han left this place to _both_ his sons. She wonders if Ben even knows. “I think you should come back tomorrow. After I talk to Ben. Then you can —”

A little growl sounds in his chest as he stalks towards her, crowding her space. “Ben is here?”

He’s so much taller than her, towering over her with an authority she’s never felt from Ben, and for a moment it stuns her. For a moment she feels the urge to cower. 

This only makes her angrier.

She shoves at his chest, widening the gap between them. “He’s asleep, and I don’t think it’s a good idea for you to just —” He doesn’t let her finish, attempting to shove past her in pursuit of the bedroom. She immediately inserts herself into his path, glaring up at him through gritted teeth. “I said, _no.”_

Kylo narrows his eyes, fists clenched at his sides as he looms over her. “Who are you? To him.”

“He’s _mine,”_ she snaps. 

She hadn’t intended to be so blunt, but there is something about him that puts her on edge. Her skin feels too tight, some itch just underneath that prickles up her arms and over her throat. 

Rey watches as he tilts his chin, turning up his nose as he breathes in deep. _Scenting_ her, she thinks. She feels exposed, raw, _naked_ even — she feels broken open and laid bare as he discerns what he can from her aroma in the air. 

He catches her off guard when his hand snatches at her wrist, forcing her to drop the lamp as he pulls her even closer. His nose brushes along her throat, over her shoulder and lower, and Rey — Rey actually _shivers_ at the closeness. She feels vulnerable. In a way she never has. 

It _frightens_ her. 

She doesn’t hesitate to land her fist in Kylo’s gut, eliciting a sharp _oomph_ as she scrambles away. He holds his stomach as he stares after her, eyes hard and mouth a tight line and shaking with some sort of energy that makes him seem nearly like a wounded animal. 

“You claimed him.”

It’s not a question, because he has the irrefutable proof in the melding of scents he’s just breathed in. Rey can only nod back, and the expression that passes over his features — it’s dark. Pained, even. It’s something she can’t describe. 

He straightens, glaring at her again. “I’m going to speak with him.”

“No, you _aren’t_ ,” she growls. “The morning. You’ll come back tomorrow.”

“ _You’re_ not going to tell me what I’m _going_ to do.”

He takes another menacing step, and Rey backs away instinctively. She hates the way he makes her so uneasy. So _unsettled._ “They won’t even say your _name_.” She hears her voice rising beyond her control. “Can’t even _talk_ about you. I don’t know what the fuck you did, but you aren’t just going to waltz in here and —”

“What _I_ did?” He’s moving hastily now, taking heavy steps until he has her backed against the living room wall. His chest heaves with effort, expelling breath in heavy rushes through his nostrils. “So you don’t know.”

She narrows her eyes. “Know _what?”_

They’re both too close — breathing so hard that it’s impossible _not_ to notice the thickness of his scent that is spiked with agitation. It’s like an oven, the heat of it. She feels the warmth of it on her face, making her skin flush. 

Then his lip curls, and it isn’t kind. Isn’t hardly even a _smile._ Its bitter, and it’s unnerving. “I bet you felt proud. A tiny little Alpha like you, claiming that big Omega. Does it make you feel bigger than you are? Owning him? Walking around with his scent on you, not even knowing a fucking thing about him. Not even knowing that I —”

“ _Kylo.”_

They both turn their heads, and Ben is there. Standing at the end of the hall in nothing but pajama pants with his eyes wide and his hair mussed from sleep. Staring at the pair of them locked in this strange _thing._

Rey senses his anxiety, senses the way seeing them so close upsets him. She immediately shoves Kylo away to go to his side, and Ben is _trembling —_ his big body shaking slightly as she scents some strange fear from him. 

“Ben? I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you up. He just showed up, and I —”

“Ben?”

She turns to see Kylo just staring at his brother, a dumbfounded expression on his face. 

Ben tucks himself further behind Rey. “You shouldn’t have come.”

“He left it to both of us.”

“Did you know I was here?”

Kylo shakes his head slowly. “I didn’t. But I thought maybe… I just had to come.”

There is a long pause between them, some strange energy crackling in the space that she feels like a tangible weight, and Ben — Ben is different for it. Even his scent changes, not the comfortable sweetness she’s come to know and love, but something that seems to haze in the air with a strange heat. 

Something that almost seems a little burnt. 

She eyes Kylo curiously, bewildered as to what’s happening. She feels Ben’s fingers curling into her shirt, steadying himself she thinks, and she moves to rub her thumb against the scent gland at his wrist. He breathes out a sigh of relief, and then the strange twist in his scent dissipates until it’s just her and him. Just what she’s used to.

_What the hell is happening here?_

All she can focus on is how agitated her mate is. How uncomfortable and _scared_ he is — only from Kylo’s _presence._

She gives him a hard look. “I think you should go, Kylo. Come back tomorrow.”

“I’m not leaving,” he grinds out, never taking his eyes off Ben. “And there isn’t a _fucking_ thing you can do about it.”

She moves to show him _just_ how much she can do about it — but Ben holds her back. “Please,” he murmurs. “Please, don’t fight.”

He’s still trembling slightly, and it tugs at something inside Rey that supersedes everything else. She presses up on her toes to press her fingers just below his ears, rubbing at the glands there in the way she knows he likes. His eyes flutter as his hands cover her wrists, and he relaxes a little as the shaking stops. 

“Shh,” she soothes. “It’s okay. Why don’t you go back to bed? We won’t fight. I promise you.”

He nods, flicking his eyes back to his brother who stands deathly still only a few feet away. She quietly urges Ben to go, and he pads down the hall slowly as if the steps are difficult. 

She wonders just what the fuck happened between them that would have him so rattled. She turns on Kylo, brow knitted and teeth bared. 

“See how you’ve upset him? Just what the hell is your problem?”

He gives her a cool look. “I have every right to be here.”

“We’re only here to sell the place,” she informs him. “There’s no reason for you to have come.”

“You aren’t selling anything unless I sign off on it,” he sneers. “It’s half mine, remember?”

She blows out a frustrated breath, the pair of them just staring each other down as that same odd prickle of _something_ creeps down her spine. Something that urges her to submit. 

Something she absolutely hates.

“Fine,” she huffs, just needing to put distance between them. “Take the couch. But tomorrow — we have shit to discuss.”

“Looking forward to it, little Alpha.”

She makes a disgusted sound. “ _Don’t_ call me that. I don’t care how fucking big you are, I’ll put you on the ground. Clear?”

He actually smiles then, or rather, some twisted version of one. “Adorable.”

He’s trying to goad her, she _knows_ that — but she won’t let him. She turns on her heel, stomping down the hall and closing the bedroom door behind her, locking it for good measure. She stares at the closed door for several moments, fuming silently that this dimwitted Alpha could make her so unsure of herself. 

It makes her want to scream, or punch something, preferably even _him —_ but the soft sound of her Omega in the bed behind her pulls her to her senses.

She turns to crawl into bed with him, pressing into his back to curl her arms around him, pulling him close. She rubs her nose along his spine, feeling his hand covers hers as his breath finally begins to even out.

“Are you okay?”

He doesn’t answer for several moments, but then: “I’m okay.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She can feel him shake his head. “Not yet.”

It makes her agitated, makes her want to _force him_ — but she knows that isn’t what he needs right now. He needs her to keep him together, needs her to protect him from whatever it is he’s feeling. So she tells herself to wait. Tells herself that she can be patient. Even if it’s eating her alive. 

She wraps her arms a little tighter, covering his much larger body as well as she can with the staggering size difference between them. 

As she drifts off to sleep, she can still hear the taunting voice of the much _larger_ Alpha in the other room. 

_Little Alpha._

She grinds her teeth, closing her eyes and shutting out the voice as best she can. She hates him, she decides. Whatever he did to make her Omega feel this way — she will make him pay for it. 

No matter what it takes.

* * *

He’s still there when she wakes, and she’s grateful that Ben is still sleeping. Grateful for the light of day that highlights all the ways this Alpha is so very _different_ from her sweet Omega in the other room.

It makes it easier to think.

She steps cautiously into the kitchen, ignoring his hulking frame at the table and reaching for the coffee pot, even as she can feel his eyes on her. 

She adds a spoonful of sugar and far too much creamer — stirring noisily as she gathers up the nerve to turn and face him. She takes a sip as she does finally, peering at him over the rim of her cup with a cool expression.

“You’re still here?”

She says this airily, almost like she’s _bored —_ not wanting him to know in the slightest that he makes her so uneasy. 

Not wanting to clue him in that she can’t seem to push him from her mind.

He tears off the end of a piece of toast — from _their_ groceries she might add, shrugging. “It’s my house.”

“I would kindly disagree.”

“Would you.”

“Yes,” she hisses. “I would.”

He stares after her lazily, studying her face. “It seems unfair that you know my name, and I don’t know yours.”

“It doesn’t matter. You won’t be here long.”

“You’re very feisty, aren’t you.”

She narrows her eyes, thinking maybe answering his questions will satisfy whatever sick game he seems intent to play. “My name is Rey.”

“Interesting. Tell me, Rey, how did you meet my brother?”

She chews at her bottom lip, feeling that same unsettled sensation in her belly. “In college. Junior year.”

“How sweet,” he remarks dryly. “And how long until you sank your teeth into him?” 

The hairs at the back of her neck stand up — his almost disgusted tone leaving her irritated. She rests her cup against her palm. “What are you _doing_ here, Kylo? Really.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“ _Everything_ that affects Ben is my business,” she snaps.

He narrows his eyes. “So protective. What a good little Alpha you are.”

She grinds her teeth, refusing to let him rile her up. “Did you come to make amends? For whatever it was that made you leave your family?”

“Leave my family.” He laughs darkly as he rests his chin against his fist. “It astounds me that you know nothing about me. Not really. Why do you think that is?”

“I know _everything_ I need to know about you.”

It’s not true, not really, but she can feel that sickly tar-like anger clinging to her insides that he brought out in her the night before. The one she’s never felt before. 

“You do?” His eyebrows raise a little. “Ah, you do.” He grins sardonically. “You have that look in your eye. From last night.” Another huffed laugh. “You’re _threatened_ by me.”

She bristles. “Hardly.”

“Why do you think that is?” He repeats the question, staring back at her without blinking as she scrambles for an answer. “Why do you think you would feel so… intimidated by my being here?”

“I don’t feel anything other than irritation by your being here.”

“Is that so.”

She nods, taking another sip of her coffee. “I know you upset Ben, and honestly, I don’t much care why. It doesn’t matter. What _matters_ is that you bother him — and I don’t like that. So if he doesn’t want you here, then you’ll go.”

“But what if he does?”

She cocks an eyebrow. “Pardon?”

“What if he does? Want me here, that is.”

“Then that will be his decision.”

He is quiet for a moment, taking another slow bite of his toast. He chews it thoughtfully, never taking his eyes off her face. When he swallows, he sets down the remainder with a passive expression. 

“Do you know it’s incredibly rare? For a set of twins to be born in an Alpha and Omega pair, that is.”

“And?”

“It’s just very interesting.”

“Interesting _how?”_

“Interesting that he’s never spoken to you about it.”

She takes a sip of her coffee as she averts her eyes, unable to keep her heart from beating a nervous tempo when she looks at him for too long. 

“There has been no reason for us to speak of it.” She flicks her gaze back to him with a smug grin. “In fact, he never speaks of you at _all_.”

His lips curl in a predatory way, and Rey actually _feels_ a coldness in her spine that only comes from a kind of fear from something unknown. Something she’s never experienced. 

“I think perhaps you should wonder why that is.” He pushes from the table, picking up his plate and strolling across the kitchen to stand right beside her. He places the plate on the sink, peering down at her with a heated gaze. “I think you would be _very_ interested to know why.”

“If you have something to say, then say it,” she snaps irritably.

“Oh, no.” He shakes his head, grinning in that stupid way that makes her chest flare with some angry heat. “I would _very_ much enjoy Ben telling you himself. I would enjoy it even more if I could be there.” He reaches out slowly, her eyes widening as a finger nears her face, ready to strike him if she needs to — but then he simply taps the end of her nose playfully. “We’re not so different, little Alpha. I think you’ll find we’re _very_ much alike.”

She feels hot rage and something decidedly _hotter_ pulsing inside her — struck with an urge to reach out and break his finger. To hear the bones crack and mangle from her touch. 

But there’s something else. 

Something that makes her stomach flip and her skin prickle and even her _glands_ itch with _something_ and she just wants to know what it is he’s _doing_ to make her feel so weak _._ So _helpless._

Rey has never met a person who frightens her as much as Kylo.

It only makes her angrier.

She shoves past him with more force than necessary, enjoying the muffled sound of pain he emits when the hard bone of her elbow meets his side. She sets her cup on the table, having every intention of checking on Ben. Suddenly needing to touch him and taste him and remind herself that she is _his._ Struck with some strange urge to remind him just how much. Remind _herself._

She lingers in the doorway to the kitchen, peering over her shoulder and giving Kylo as menacing of a glare as she’s able. “Get out.”

“I told you,” he chuckles. “There isn’t a single thing you can do to make me do anything I don’t want to.” 

He stands a little straighter, silently reminding her just how much _stronger_ he _thinks_ he is than her. Her fingers grip the doorframe tightly, wondering if she might be able to break it in her hands. Wishing it were Kylo’s face instead. 

“But I have things to do,” he continues flippantly. “So I will give you some time.” He strolls past as if he isn’t the most infuriating thing on the planet. “But know this, little Alpha” — she fears her teeth might crack for the way she grinds them in fury — “I _will_ be back.” 

She watches him go, wondering if anyone would even miss him if he disappeared. 

Considering it far too much.

When the screen door slams shut with his exit — Rey turns her head to peer down the hall. Down where her sweet Omega still sleeps, unaware of the raging emotions inside her. 

Something happened between him and Kylo. That much she is sure of. 

But she isn’t sure if she actually wants to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if anyone is picking up what I’m laying down yet, but I’m doing some weird shit with this trope guys buckle up. 😂


	3. Make Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m marking this at 8 chapters. I might be able to do it in less tbh, but I’m marking it there for now because I know it won’t be MORE than that but also, 8 seems to be my magic number lately.

Rey finds him still sleeping. 

Sometimes she enjoys just watching him like this — his face smooth, free from worry or stress and looking so much younger than his years. She runs her knuckles across his cheekbone, brushing back a stray tendril of raven hair as Kylo’s words cling to her brain like sticky sap on a tree. 

_I bet you felt proud. A tiny little Alpha like you, claiming that big Omega._

It hits harder because she _did._ She _still_ feels pride when she looks at Ben. She’s always been softer than most of her kind. They called her delicate, even. 

When her teeth had broken Ben’s skin — this strong, _beautiful_ Omega — it was the first time she’d actually felt like she _was_ an Alpha. 

He completes her in every way.

_Does it make you feel bigger than you are? Owning him? Walking around with his scent on you, not even knowing a fucking thing about him. Not even knowing that I —_

She frowns as doubt courses through her. He’s kept something from her. All these years. Hiding something away for himself. 

Why?

Because he couldn’t trust her?

It fills her insides with some hot flare of jealousy. For _Kylo._ It only makes her angry that she would be made so insecure by her mate’s _brother._

It’s something she’s never felt before. 

She certainly doesn’t want to feel it because of _him._

She takes a deep breath as her hand curls around Ben’s arm, shaking him lightly as she murmurs his name. He stirs slowly, blinking open his eyes and giving her a smile — _her smile, he’s hers,_ only _hers, no one else’s —_ and she is struck with an urge to lock him away. 

Unsure as to where the feelings come from.

“Good morning,” she says quietly.

He raises up to rest against the headboard. “Morning.”

“I think we should talk.”

Ben goes deathly still, eyes darting to the door as his face pales. “What did he tell you?”

Rey shakes her head. “Nothing that made any sense. I got the impression that he wants me to ask you.”

Ben stares down into his lap warily, wringing the edge of the quilt. “It’s… difficult to explain.”

“You know you can tell me anything.”

“I… don’t know if I can.”

“I don’t like that there are secrets between us,” she sighs wearily. “I don’t like that there are parts of you I don’t know.”

“I never thought I’d see him again,” Ben whispers. “He promised. He promised after —”

His mouth clamps shut, his eyes shutting tight. Rey places her hand over his knee from above the quilt, rubbing her thumb there. “Ben. Talk to me.”

“Rey, I — I don’t want you to hate me.”

She rears back a little. “Ben. I would _never_ hate you.” Her fingers curl around his thigh now to grip as she feels her skin heat. “I love you. You are _mine._ Whatever it is that has you so worried — it won’t change how I feel about you.”

He takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly. “Can you — can you help me?”

Her brow knits in confusion, watching as he peeks at her from beneath his lashes, looking a little lost. “Help you?”

“Make me.”

Her brows shoot up. “You don’t mean…”

“I think it’s the only way I can,” he tells her quietly. “I want you to.”

Rey considers for a moment. She has only compelled Ben a handful of times in all the years they’ve been together — and only during times of intimacy when it benefited them both. It feels dirty to do so now. To force some bit of information out of him that has him so wrecked.

“Ben… if it makes you this upset…”

“No. _No._ I want you to know I just… I’ve never said it. I don’t even know _how._ I just — it would be easier if you would just —please _,_ Rey. I need you.” His eyes are wide and pleading now. “ _Please, Alpha.”_

She can’t help the lick of pleasure up her spine that is born from her Omega begging something of her. _Needing_ her. It plucks at something older than them both that lives deep inside. Something more primal.

She crawls into bed beside him, allowing him to shift so that his head rests against her chest. She lets her hand rest against his hair, tucking him closer as she closes her eyes. “Tell me, Omega,” she murmurs, and then with just a bit more force: “ _Tell me.”_

His entire body shudders in relief at the force of her command. His fingers grip at her sides, and he nuzzles into her shirt. 

“I first noticed when I was thirteen,” Ben tells her hoarsely. 

Rey doesn’t dare speak.

“I had just presented. Everyone _assumed_ I would present Alpha. Just like Kylo.” He shakes his head lightly, remembering. “That first heat was terrible. I was so afraid. I had no idea what was _happening_ to me. My parents did all they could, tried to make it as bearable as possible — but you’re just too young to know what to _do.”_

Rey’s skin is tight, the thick scent of Ben so much stouter now, his senses so _high_ with the stress of all that’s happened and reliving old memories. 

“I made it through,” he goes on. “Of course I did — but Kylo, he…” Ben goes quiet, searching for the words. “He was different.”

She is still afraid to speak, but he falls silent as if needing her encouragement. “Different?”

“Not just in the way he acted. It was the way _I_ was when I was around him.”

“I don’t understand.”

Ben grips her a little tighter. “I was so _aware_ of him. It was as if I felt him _all the time._ Like some strange pull that kept me tied on a string. Always drawing my eyes. Always dominating my thoughts. The only thing I can compare it to is —” 

He goes quiet, unable to finish. It doesn’t matter. Rey _knows_. 

She knows because she has felt it. Knows because they have felt it _together._ Since the day they first met.

Rey thinks she might be sick. 

“I fought it, Rey.” His voice is a little broken now. “I fought it for _years._ I hated it. I was desperate not to let our parents know. Even when Kylo — even when he —” Ben sucks in a breath. “He wasn’t as resistant to the idea.”

She feels hot anger licking at her insides, growling out: “Did he hurt you?”

“No,” Ben assures her. “ _No.”_

It goes quiet, and Rey feels a flood of _relief,_ and it’s _fine._

But then Ben speaks again, so quiet she might almost miss it. 

“In the end, he didn’t have to.”

She’s stunned, trying to process what he’s implying, unable to wrap her head around it. Dozens of emotions hit her at once. Shock, jealousy, _anger —_ all warring together as they fight for dominance. 

“Ben —”

“I didn’t mean for it to happen,” he chokes out brokenly. “I didn’t _mean_ for it to.”

He sounds desperate, _ashamed_ — clinging to her for dear life, and Rey’s instincts kick in to soothe. To _protect._ She wraps her arms tightly around him as she shushes him quietly. 

“Tell me what happened.”

“We had just graduated high school,” Ben says softly. “We came up here with my parents. To spend time with each other before we left for college. I chose one far away from Kylo. I told myself that distance would break it. This _thing.”_

He takes a deep breath before continuing.

“But there was an incident. At Dad’s garage back home. Mom had to drive them back — and I should have went with them. I _should_ have. But they said they would be back by the end of the week. I thought it would be fine. Kylo knew how I felt. He knew that I _wouldn’t —_ and I told myself it would be fine.”

She isn’t sure she can hear the rest. “Ben.” 

“I felt it the very next morning.” He speaks in a rush, as if it’s a poison he needs to get out. “It wasn’t time. It wasn’t _time —_ but the burning was so hot and so _quick_ and I was _helpless_ to stop it. And Kylo he — as soon as he —”

“Ben.”

“I’m sorry, Rey,” he tells her thickly. “I’m so sorry. I never meant for it to happen. I _didn’t._ I was so ashamed. So fucking ashamed and yet I — I still — _fuck.”_

“Why did he leave?”

“Because I refused to acknowledge it. I refused to entertain the idea that it was real. Even if nothing changed. Even if it only got _worse.”_

She stares at a little patch of peeling wallpaper across the room, trying to piece together her thoughts. “What are you? To each other.”

Ben shakes his head. “There’s something… odd about twins. Born like us, that is. Something about two halves of a pair being born from the same cells. It’s so rare, Rey. _So rare._ I was so afraid that it was my fate. No one else made me feel like him.” His voice sounds pained, as if just saying it out loud fills him with regret. “I didn’t think anyone ever _would._ That they even _could —”_ He looks up at her then, those big brown eyes she fell in love with shiny and wet and _needing_ her. “Not until I met you.”

She blinks slowly, studying his features. She breathes deep through her nostrils, pushing the hair away from his face as he leans into her touch. “Is it… Is it like us?”

His mouth opens and closes slowly, thinking. “No. Not… quite. But I — I feel it. That same thread that binds me to you. When he’s around I — I feel it too.”

She isn’t even sure what she feels right now. Her mate. _Hers —_ sharing some strange bond that makes him want someone else. His fucking _brother._ It feels like a cruel joke. Some sick middle finger from the universe. It makes her stomach twist into knots. 

“Say something,” he begs. “Say _anything_.”

“It’s not your fault,” she says quietly, meaning it. His entire body relaxes, burrowing into her chest as if his breath had been suspended, waiting on her to confirm she wouldn’t abandon him for this. 

As if she even could. There’s no one else for her.

But she won’t share.

She _can’t._

“I’m so sorry,” he rasps. “I love you. I promise. I _hate_ this.”

“Do you?”

“Of course I do, I — ”

“Ben.”

He breathes in deep only to release it slowly. “I don’t know. It’s hard. It’s like a part of me. I can ignore it mostly — but when he’s here, I — ”

“I understand.”

“I love you.”

She closes her eyes. “I love you, too. I just don’t… know what to do about this.” She draws in a breath through her nostrils as her heart pounds wildly in her chest. He still smells strange. _Different._ “What does this mean for me?”

She opens her eyes only to be met with genuine confusion from her mate. “For you?”

“If we’re mated, and you and he are” — she grits her teeth — “whatever you are, what does that mean for me?”

“It means nothing. _Nothing,_ Rey. It’s just us now. I _promise.”_

But it isn’t, not really. 

She thinks of the urges she’s felt. She thinks of the way Kylo’s scent still prods at her senses, trying to creep its way inside. 

No.

Whether she likes it or not, Kylo being here changes things.

She pushes the Alpha threat from her mind, pressing her lips to Ben’s forehead, immediately drawing back in surprise. “Ben. You’re burning up.”

She notices the glassiness of his eyes now — something different than just the shine of his emotions. How had she not noticed before?

His brow furrows. “I’m fine.”

She places her hand to his forehead, and then her nose to his throat, breathing in deep. Her body shivers all over at the first pull. “ _Ben.”_ She pulls away with wild eyes. “It’s not time.”

His face falls, looking at her guiltily and she _knows._ She knows what caused this. She knows _who._

It fills her with an anger she’s never felt.

Something _dark._

She buries it deep as she tries to remain calm. Tries to be strong for _him._

“Shh,” she soothes, pulling him close. “You’ll be fine.” Her chest is tight, his scent only growing in potency and leaving a flushed feeling in her skin. Her voice is tight now. “I’ll take care of you.”

She cards her fingers through his hair, and after a few moments his breathing begins to grow even again. She holds him close even as he tugs at the blankets, and she pulls them around him as he burrows into them. 

She isn’t prepared for this — but there are many things about this day she couldn’t have prepared for. 

She stays with Ben until he begins to doze, tucked away in a makeshift nest of blankets and pillows that she’s brought from around the lake house. 

Her skin is too tight, and she knows it’s only going to get worse.

What’s worse — he’s coming back.

He’s coming to this house where _her_ Omega is just at the brink of his heat. 

_A_ _threat._

She looks down at Ben, nostrils flaring and fists clenched because _mine all mine no one will take him —_ and she grits her teeth as she takes a step back. 

He can’t have Ben. 

_No one_ can. 

She’ll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk guys. I didn’t mean to shove this weird backstory garbage into this — but I want that super gross porn, and I _also_ want that super gross porn to make sense. Or at least... as much as this nonsense is _able_ to make sense. IDK. Indulge me. Also, I’m updating the tags for violence because it’s going to be an Alpha fight turned horny. Again, IDK.


	4. Don’t Make Me Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this just gets weirder

Her skin is still too tight. 

There’s a restlessness beneath, a rushing of her blood that makes her heart pound and her insides flood with warmth.

She closes her eyes to take a deep breath, the beginnings of her rut evident. Her body begs her to seek the warmth of her Omega — but there are things she must take care of first.

Obstacles to clear.

Besides, she’s still processing. Processing the fact that the last time Ben had been in this house he…

She grits her teeth. 

That had been nearly a decade ago. 

She will _not_ hold him accountable for the mindless mistakes of a heat. It sounds as if he had little choice in the matter. If she’s being fair, it sounds like _neither_ of them did. 

But this isn’t then, and Ben is hers now. 

Kylo will have to respect that.

_It means nothing. Nothing, Rey. It’s just us now. I promise._

She’s not sure that’s true. She can’t stop thinking about the way Kylo unsettles her. The way his scent burrows under her skin in a way that’s not entirely objectionable. 

How she almost finds herself welcoming it when he’s near. 

It makes her feel weak. Makes her feel _angry._ Nothing has made her as angry in her entire life as the way Kylo does. The way she is helpless against these newfound urges to bend to his voice. To break under his will. 

She _hates_ it. 

But she’s ready for him when he walks back into the house. Mostly. She steels her spine and stands as tall as she’s able. She gives him the hardest look she’s capable of. 

She’s going to be calm. She _won’t_ let him get to her. She will remain in _control._

Until he opens his mouth. 

His lips curl into a smirk, his eyes glinting in triumph as if he’s already _won._

“Do you still feel as powerful as you did this morning, little Alpha?”

She’s never felt like this. This dark possessiveness that currently creeps through her veins. 

And _underneath_. 

Underneath is the creeping urge to submit to this larger Alpha. To obey him. To _please_ him. It’s only makes the rage brighter, _hotter —_ forcing its way into every cell. Every _molecule._ She feels it expanding like some pressurized force — filling up all of the spaces inside her until it’s too much. Until there’s nowhere else for it to go. 

There’s a roaring in her ears, so loud it blocks out rational thought, and it’s the only sound she can make out as her feet cross the space. As she closes the distance between them. 

She _recognizes_ that her fist rears back, is aware when the bones of her knuckles meet those of his jaw — but it’s lost to the roar. Lost to the rushing of blood inside that robs her of her senses. 

She’s so _angry._

Angry for Ben. Angry for herself. Even angry for _Kylo._ Angry at everything that led to this. She just wants someone to _pay —_ and his infuriating smirk makes him the perfect target for her misplaced ire. 

He’s stunned at first, she thinks, his too-large body barely budging from the blow but his hand covering the spot in a dazed manner. His pupils are blown, his mouth parted slightly in wonder as if he can’t actually believe she just punched him. 

She can hardly believe it herself.

But then his lips curl, and the _barest_ of laughs escapes him — and it’s still there. That bubbling rage. That dark feeling she’s never experienced. 

She lunges at him before he has time to react. 

They fall to the floor in a tangled heap, Rey straddling his waist as her fists fly out for another blow — but he’s ready for her this time. His large hands circle her wrists, gripping them tight and halting her from striking him again. 

“Did he tell you?” Kylo’s face contorts into one of anger, matching her own perfectly. “Did he tell you that he was mine first?”

“I don’t care _who_ his first was.” She roughly jerks a wrist from his grip, leaning into him to pin her forearm against his throat. “ _I_ will be his last.”

He doesn’t struggle for a moment, just stares into her eyes with that burning intensity she’s come to fear. That same look that makes her feel like she might do whatever he asked her to. 

Her stomach roils at the idea of it. 

“You think your teeth hold a higher claim on him than I do?” He lifts his head, his voice lowering dangerously. “We were the same person once. He _is_ me. My other half. In _every_ way. What are you in the face of that?”

She feels her mouth go dry, her teeth ground together so tight they might crack, and through it all Kylo still looks at her. She feels doubt cut through the rage. Feels it trickle into her limbs like a sinking sensation because he’s _right._ She will never understand the bond between them. 

Not really.

Her bond with Ben is manufactured. Anyone could have claimed him as she did, but Kylo… 

Kylo has never had any other option.

She growls as she tries to shove him back to the ground, to shove away the truth of it, but he’s ready for it. He proves just how much stronger he is when he bucks his hips — throwing her off balance and rolling quickly to trap her underneath him.

She snarls as he pins her wrists to the floor, dispensing his weight over her thighs so that she is little more than prey. Hardly more than helpless.

“Get the fuck off me,” she spits.

But he isn’t paying attention to her anger. “It’s not fair, you know.”

His voice is low and hollow, and he’s still just _studying_ her face as if trying to figure her out. She tries to force him off again, but his weight keeps her firmly in place. His hands keep her thoroughly pinned.

“Do you think I wanted this?” His lip curls with distaste as he scoffs. “Do you think I wanted to live a life where my brother was all I wanted? Do you think I didn’t _try_ to find someone else?”

She goes still, admittedly having _not_ considered this alternative. “Surely there’s someone,” she grinds out. “ _Someone_ that would make you —”

“What the fuck do you think I’ve done all these years? Where do you think I’ve _been?”_ He lowers so that she can feel the warmth of his breath, and she is flooded with a sick urge to both flee and press closer. “A decade… An entire fucking _decade_ lost. Trying to break this fucking bond. Trying to find someone that would take it _away._ Someone for _me.”_ His voice lowers to something barely above a whisper. “There was no one. There _is_ no one.” His mouth forms a tight line as he considers before he speaks again. “It made it worth it. Not seeing my family. Hurting them like I did. Worth it, if staying away was saving them from a greater pain. Worth if I knew there was no other _way._ ”

“Then why did you come back?” Her eyes lock with his as her chest heaves with effort. His scent is so _thick_ now. It’s making it hard to focus, and she shoves at his chest with her body, baring her teeth. “Why did you come _back_?”

“Because of _you.”_

Rey is left stunned. 

His words resonate on the air as if on a loop — and she struggles to make sense of them. How could he be here for _her?_ She hadn’t known a thing about him before yesterday. It doesn’t make _sense._

“That’s a lie,” she whispers hoarsely.

His jaw clenches. “No, Rey. No it isn’t.”

“But it makes no s—”

“Can you imagine finding out your father died through a _letter?_ ” She can hear the pain in his voice, the _brokenness —_ and she understands. She absolutely understands his torment. What she doesn’t understand is the deep urge to _soothe_ it. “Can you imagine opening that letter and realizing that your father is just gone? That you didn’t even get to say goodbye? And for what? Some biological flaw that couldn’t even be helped?” He closes his eyes. “I wasted so much time and I — I felt every moment holding that letter. Like an actual _weight.”_

“Kylo,” she chokes out, “I’m sorry, but I —”

“I only found out because the lawyer tracked me down. For this _place. Our_ place.” He opens his eyes then, staring down at her. “And do you know what it said?”

She’s breathless, her lungs feeling too empty, or maybe too full — she can’t be sure. She shakes her head slowly. 

“It said that my dad had left this place to me. Me and my brother. And do you know who else?”

She gives another slow shake of her head, and she feels his nails biting into her wrists with the force of his grip. 

“To my brother’s _mate.”_

She’s afraid to speak, so she doesn’t. It doesn’t matter, he seems to have no intention of letting her until he’s gotten it all out.

“Ten years of searching. Of telling myself there was no other way but this — only to find that there _is_ another way. That my brother _found_ it. How is it fair that he found someone, but I couldn’t? How is it fair that he was able to find comfort in you, but I found comfort in _nothing?_ Tell me, Rey —” His grip is so tight not that she hisses through her teeth. “ _Tell me.”_

Her lips part, and he watches it happen, and he’s just _staring —_ waiting for an answer. She doesn’t think she has one. 

“I don’t know,” she breathes. “I’m sorry.”

And she is, she finds. She _is_ sorry. She hadn’t imagined a possibility where Kylo might have suffered. Too focused on her _mate_ to consider how his brother might have been affected. Too busy cramming him into this role of a villain that he so easily fit into. 

Or at least it seemed that way.

Now she isn’t sure _what_ she thinks.

“I thought it would be someone stronger than me. Someone that could take _care of him._ There was no name, you know, only that word. _Mate.”_ His expression is less angry now, his eyes raking over her face and looking almost… soft. It unnerves her. “Imagine my surprise when I find _you._ This tiny little Alpha. So soft, and almost _delicate.”_

She grits her teeth. “I am _not_ delicate.”

She’s thrown off by his quiet smile. “No. I’m learning that you aren’t. You aren’t anything that I thought you were.”

His grip isn’t nearly as tight now, but still he covers her. His weight pressed against her own, and she realizes just how _much_ of him there is. He’s wider than Ben. _Larger,_ even — and there is a hardness to him that she feels both inside him and out. 

She is not delicate. She is _not_ soft — but lying like this, pinned under this big Alpha whose scent leaves her a little dizzy, for the first time she thinks she wouldn’t mind if she was.

What is _wrong_ with her?

“You feel it,” he rasps. “Don’t you.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” It’s a protest, but it sounds anything but. It’s too breathy, too _needy._

“Yes,” he rumbles. “You do.”

“I don’t —”

“So do I,” he cuts off. “Whatever it is. This pull. This thing that shouldn’t exist. I _feel_ it.”

She opens her mouth, to protest, she thinks — but the words won’t come. 

Kylo has enough for both of them. 

“It doesn’t make _sense,_ but that’s the crux of it isn’t it? Nothing about any of this makes sense. Why should this be any different?”

She tries to squirm out from underneath him, but his weight makes it difficult. “I don’t — there’s no way that I —”

“It’s terrifying,” he murmurs, looking at her mouth. “Isn’t it.”

She shifts her hips in another attempt to scramble away, and she can _feel_ him now — hard and straining against her thigh. Even his scent is different. Now that she’s allowing herself to really breath it in. It’s sharper. More potent. Full of that same _heat_ that she knows matches her own. 

It makes her limbs tremble a little.

“It is,” she admits, the concession like an affront to her Alpha senses. “Terrifying.”

“You’re not alone,” he admits quietly, and it shouldn’t flood her senses with elation. It shouldn’t satisfy her to hear. But it _does._ “Don’t be afraid, little Alpha.” It’s the first time he’s said those words that she doesn’t feel angered by them — and that in itself is enough to leave her perplexed. “I feel it too.”

He’s still staring at her mouth, and she’s just watching it happen, transfixed by the way he leans in, by how so very _not_ in control she feels — perhaps for the first time. 

Dazed by the way she doesn’t even _mind._

She thinks it will be soft, by the way he leans in so slow, but when his lips touch hers, and how they _cover her own —_ it’s like a spark of flame to dry kindling, and there isn’t anything _soft_ about it.

It’s tongue and teeth and hands and _sounds_ and her wrists are free but only because his fingers grip her _hair_ now and it’s a fight — everything about it is like a _fight_. 

She presses up with everything she has — but he slams back into her to keep her where she is. She bites at his lower lip — but he tugs at her hair until there is a searing pain. 

She doesn’t even _mind_.

It’s her rut. It’s _his._ That’s what she tells herself. It’s hormones and biology and chances of fate that have tied them together. It’s nothing. It _means_ nothing. 

But even in her head, it sounds weak. 

Because something inside her _preens_ at this. At being held down, at being at his mercy. Something that she hadn’t even known existed. 

But now it’s awake.

She feels his hands everywhere, gripping and tugging and _taking_ whatever he wants, and she shouldn’t love it. She _shouldn’t_ — but her chest is tight and her blood is hot and she’s wet, _so wet._

It’s just her rut. 

It _is._

But the why doesn’t matter. Because right now she would let him take her. Right now she thinks she _wants_ him to.

And the way he ruts against her, the way he _smells_ — she thinks he wants to. Thinks he might even _need it._

_None of it makes sense._

“ _Alpha._ ”

They break apart, and Kylo’s eyes are wide, his pupils nearly decimating the iris so that they appear black. 

She imagines she isn’t better off. 

It takes her a moment realize neither of them have said it. Takes her several seconds to turn her head to the entry of the hall to see her omega, her _mate —_ standing there and clutching the corner of the wall as he gazes back at the scene of his Alpha in a tangled heap with his _brother._

Kylo doesn’t fight her this time, when she scrambles away. He seems stunned, when she shoves him off and rushes to Ben’s side. 

“Ben, it isn’t what it looks like. I don’t know what happened. I don’t know how —”

She takes a deep breath, and she realizes then that he is hardly looking at her. That he’s barely _seeing_ her through the glazed look in his eyes. She knows now why Kylo was too stunned to protest her escape, can _scent_ it.

“ _Alpha,”_ he whines again, clutching at her shirt as he curls into her. _“Please.”_

Her insides flare with heat as her cunt throbs and her heart pounds and she wraps her arms around him tight as she nuzzles into the gland below his ear. 

“ _Shh,”_ she murmurs against his throat. “I have you, Omega. I’m going to take care of you.”

She feels a hand on her shoulder, and she makes a guttural sound because _no, mine, no one else’s —_ but then she is hit with a wall of scent that is neither hers nor Ben’s and it stills her, _holds her —_ leaves her a prisoner. 

Kylo looks wild, desperate _—_ a mirror to everything she feels inside as his eyes linger on Ben. As they flick back to _her._

“Please,” he rasps. “ _Please,_ I _—_ please don’t make me go.”

Part of her is howling inside, wanting him to leave, wanting him _anywhere but here —_ but there’s something else. Something _deeper._

Something that binds them together. 

She keeps her grip on Ben tight, fixing her gaze on Kylo, and she can’t even say where her mind is at as she answers with a slow nod. Can’t even say what will happen from this point on — but she isn’t sure she has any other choice. 

She doesn’t know if she ever did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those weird feelings just to get to some gross porn I swear.


	5. Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I got some news that put me on a bit of an AO3 hiatus, but I had this done already so I decided to go ahead and drop it since the last was such a cliffhanger. It may be a few weeks before I can update again. I’m sorry! ❤️

Undressing Ben proves to be difficult. 

He’s already sticky with his own slick, and his pants cling to his thighs as she tries to divest him of them. It’s distracting—his sweet scent stirred up between his legs and hitting her full in the face with every little minute movement of his clothes. 

But that’s not the worst of her distractions.

Kylo is having a harder time pulling off Ben’s shirt, preoccupied with every bit of skin he reveals. Touching, memorizing with his fingers—treating Ben as if he is something precious. Something _lost._ Something Kylo thought he might never see again. 

It still invites those hot urges of possession inside her, still fills her with a rage that simmers deep and begs to be stoked—but it burns beneath a new current now. Something she doesn’t understand.

Something she’s not even sure she _wants._

Ben’s body shifts as she pulls his pants away, and when she looks up she notices the way Kylo has pulled him into his arms. Notices the way he brushes Ben’s hair back as if Ben is something precious. 

For a moment she’s left frozen—watching as Kylo traces the length of Ben’s throat with two fingers. He lingers at the scent gland below his ear, pressing into it with a barely-there pressure and studying Ben’s face as he cries out. Then he moves lower—down to the pulsing gland that bears the mark of her teeth. He traces it slowly, running the pads of his fingers over every imprint, and Rey watches with wide eyes as he leans in to press his tongue there. Almost as it in a trance.

“ _That’s enough.”_

The words are out of her mouth beyond her control, and Kylo looks up at her in a daze as he rolls his lips together. “You taste good.” He swallows around nothing as he blinks back at her lazily. “Together.”

It shouldn’t please her, shouldn’t make her preen inside like a mewling Omega—but a little shiver passes through her at his praise, and wars with the different urges inside.

“I don’t know if I can do this,” she rasps, meaning it. 

It’s so much—watching her mate find comfort in someone else’s arms. So _frightening_ —feeling that flicker of pleasure that he does. Nothing makes sense; and everything is backwards, and it’s _terrifying_.

That’s the root of it. 

She’s _afraid._

Kylo is decidedly less so. _Kylo_ seems to be more at ease than she’s seen him since the moment they met. He shuffles until he’s leaning across the bed—his hand covering her jaw and his fingers brushing along her gland and she _hates_ the way she shudders but she sort of _loves_ it too.

“I can smell it,” he tells her, almost in awe. “Your fear. I don’t know why, but I—” He loses his train of thought as his fingers apply pressure against her gland—making her mouth part and her eyes flutter. “I could take care of you,” he murmurs. “I could take care of you _both.”_

She feels her Alpha instincts roaring—something hot in her chest. “I don’t _need_ you to take care of us,” she hisses. “ _I_ take care of us.”

“Of course you do,” he coos. “Such a good little Alpha. So beautiful and _strong._ Look how well you’ve done.”

She shouldn’t enjoy the praise. It shouldn’t send a sweet-like pleasure to roil in her belly and _lower._ He shouldn’t have any affect on her at _all_.

“Let me show you how good it can be,” he coaxes gently. “Let me show you how good _we_ can be.”

Everything inside her tells her to fight. To push back. To say _no—_ but there’s something deeper. Something that begs her _not_ to. It’s smaller, _weaker—_ but still so loud she imagines she can hear it reverberate off her bones.

And she’s nodding before she realizes, and she’s leaning into a kiss she shouldn’t want, and the room is still so _saturated_ with the scent of Omega and Alpha and _them._

When Kylo pulls away, she finds he’s smiling a little, and she doesn’t know who would be more surprised by her pleasure in it. 

She watches in a daze as Kylo gathers Ben up in his arms—as he murmurs soothing words in his ear. 

Her skin feels hot and irritated—and she mindlessly tugs at her clothes to help soothe the discomfort. She doesn’t miss the way Kylo’s eyes rake over her body, the way they linger on her breasts and between her legs—his throat bobbing with his swallow before he returns his attention to Ben. 

“ _Alpha,”_ Ben whines, and Kylo places a large palm over his chest to measure the rise and fall there. To urge him to steady. 

“We’ve got you, Omega. Do you want to feel good?”

Ben nods weakly. “Please. Hurts.”

“Ben.” She shuffles across the bed to settle between his legs, pressing her lips to his softly as her fingers find his leaking cock. “I’m here.”

“ _Rey.”_ His eyes flutter in a languid open and close, his mouth drawing into a tight line. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“ _Shh.”_ She fists his cock to stroke, enjoying the hiss of pleasure that escapes him. “Don’t be sorry. It’s okay. I just want to take care of you.” Her eyes flick up to find Kylo watching, an almost helpless expression painted on his features. She clears her throat. “ _We_ do.”

It’s amazing that she can scent Kylo’s pleasure. Amazing that she can almost _feel_ it as her own, and if she were of sounder mind she would question it. She would ask _why—_ but in this moment she just lets it roll over her. 

Her eyes go wide when Kylo reaches between their bodies, covering her hand with his own. His hand is so much larger than hers—swallowing hers completely as he guides her in a slow up-and-down, his thumb brushing along the head to gather up the slick liquid there before releasing altogether and bringing it to his mouth. 

He sucks the digit clean, closing his eyes as he hums contently, and Rey is mesmerized by it. _Transfixed,_ even. Then he leans back—grabbing for his shirt to tug it over his head and toss it aside. She can’t help but notice as he moves to do the same with his pants that the action only thickens his scent in the air—blending with theirs to make some sort of clouded aroma that she can’t help but drink in greedily. 

She tugs at Ben as a distraction—pulling his large body over hers as her mouth finds his. She can feel him rubbing himself mindlessly through her folds—seeking relief for his fevered plight—and she tilts her hips in an effort to aid him. 

She is surprised, or maybe she isn’t—when Kylo’s hand is between Ben’s legs. When it grips Ben’s cock to stroke the underside as he helps guide him home. 

“Don’t you see, Rey?” His fingers curl under the head as Ben moans, lurching forward until he catches at Rey’s entrance desperately. “This is for you”—Ben sinks into her slowly, filling her as a relieved sigh falls from his lips—“but _this_ ”—she watches as Kylo’s hand drifts higher, a soft _squelch_ of fluids sounding in the space, and she _knows_ what he’s doing to Ben—“is for me.”

Again there is a flare of jealousy that battles against the pliant satisfaction that makes her blood seem thicker, her eyes heavier. She lets them flutter closed, enjoying the heavy slide of Ben’s cock and the warmth of his breath as he buries his face in her hair. 

She turns her face to suckle at the gland of his throat—letting her tongue flick out to tease as he makes a guttural sound. 

“Rey.” Her eyes fly open to peer over Ben’s shoulder—and Kylo is there, his chest to Ben’s back as he stares down at her. His eyes hold some emotion she can’t name—something heavy and _sharp._ “Tell me this is okay.”

She should say no. 

She should stop this.

She doesn’t owe Kylo a thing, and this is her _mate._

So why is she wrought with an urge to save him from his misery? Why is she plagued with a need to take away the pain he carries? Why does some part of her _want_ him here?

So her lips press gently to Ben’s cheek, and her eyes never leave Kylo’s as she nods, and he looks so _grateful_ —skin damp with sweat and eyes wide and dark and a soft smile at his mouth. 

She feels his large hand smooth down her thigh, touching her in a way that’s almost loving and it’s so _strange_ but not at _all_ unpleasant. 

She knows she shouldn’t watch what comes next. Should close her eyes as Kylo kisses Ben’s shoulder. As he settles behind him. But she can feel the press of Kylo’s thighs between hers. Can feel the stray brush of his hands as he opens Ben up. And when he holds his breath, grabbing for Ben’s hips and pushing and _pushing—_ the pair of them moaning in tandem—and Rey is _helpless_ to the feelings it instills in her.

Jealousy. Contentment. Rage. Arousal. Unsurety. _Rightness._

Her insides are a storm of different emotions that are impossible to process right now. She feels Ben’s body tense, his spine arching in a way that drives him deeper—and the way he _swells_ inside. There is a gush of his slick before a huff of his breath at her throat, and she is hyper focused on the content expression on Kylo’s face. Unable to tear her eyes away from how _happy_ he looks. 

Unable to make sense of why it almost makes her happy too. 

But Ben’s lips are moving—heavy presses at her gland as he swirls around it. Wrapping his mouth around it to suck and leaving her _void_ of all her remaining reason, and she gives into it. 

_All of it._

Ben’s body moves reactively with every heavy slide of Kylo’s cock—forcing him to rock into Rey at a steady pace—moving so deep inside her that she finds herself gasping, her hands scrambling for purchase around his neck. 

Her breath falls harshly on the exposed shell of Ben’s ear, and she lets her tongue flick out to trace its shape. “Do you feel good, Ben?” He makes a choked sound, nodding into her hair, but she wants more. “Tell me,” she urges roughly. “Tell me how you _feel.”_

“Perfect,” he grates. “ _Whole.”_

Her eyes drift lazily to catch Kylo’s hooded gaze, watching his jaw tighten with every jolted thrust. Eyes drifting lower to catch the way his chest tenses, the way his abdomen clenches with every punishing roll of his hips.

His mouth parts as his eyes glaze over, and she can smell a fresh plume of his scent escape into the air, letting her tongue skirt past her lips in some mindless attempt to taste it. 

Kylo watches her as he takes what he needs from Ben, as he gives Ben what _he_ needs in return. His hand slides up Ben’s spine—fingers grazing the edge of Rey’s hand that rests there’s in quiet searching. 

For a moment she lets her fist clench, giving nothing—still clinging to that final scrap of defiance—but then there is a breathy whisper of _please_ that touches something deep inside, and she lets her fingers go slack as Kylo curls his around to grip them.

He clutches her hand as he presses against Ben’s shoulder—angling him in a way that leaves him helpless. That leaves him, and therefore _Rey—_ completely at Kylo’s mercy. 

Kylo bites his lip as he begins to snap his hips earnestly—molding Ben against Rey’s body as he slams inside again and again and _again._

He forces Ben deeper inside than he has possibly ever been—filling her cunt in a way she hadn’t _imagined._ Kylo’s body curls, his thrusts _relentless,_ his forehead resting at Ben’s nape and his fingers so tight around Rey’s that it is almost painful. 

Ben’s slick coats her inside—streaming out steadily now— and her cunt contracts in turn as it readies to lock him inside. As it flutters with need for his come. 

She can’t help but think of Kylo’s knot then. 

Something she’s never seen, never even thought about—a male Alpha’s knot. There are fleeting thoughts in her head about what it might look like. Even briefer thoughts about what it might _feel_ like. 

For Ben. 

Of course, for Ben. 

She closes her eyes as Ben hits deep—Kylo slamming inside so hard he cries out—and Ben sucks at her mating gland steadily now, drawing their combined scents deep inside as his body tenses with impending orgasm. 

“Just like that, Ben,” she coos, her eyes fluttering open to find Kylo’s on her. His dark eyes watching as she soothes her mate. “Let go.”

Ben comes with a whine, his big body shaking slightly as he floods her womb—and the warmth of his cum triggers her knot until she’s tightening around him so hard that he’s forced to still over her. She grits her teeth as she locks him deep, mouth falling open in a silent cry and eyes never leaving Kylo has he still buries himself in Ben’s body—chasing his own relief.

She watches his face contort, watches his eyes screw shut and his body tense—and she is mesmerized by the way his mouth parts just before he bites his lip and the _sound_ he makes—like an animal. 

He finally slams deep to go still, one hand gripping Ben’s hip and the other _never_ releasing hers as his body shudders. 

In her mind she is picturing it—the swollen flesh of his knot expanding so thick that he is unable to pull away. She is confused by how fascinated she is at the idea, and she is forced to shake away the thoughts if only to concentrate on her purring mate above her. 

She kisses his face, drifting to the scent gland below his ear to tease their with her tongue—enjoying the little tremors of aftershock that course through him. He is slumped over her now, given in to fatigue at all that he’s just experienced, and she quietly urges him to rest as her fingers card through his hair. 

Kylo’s eyes drift open, finding hers again, and there is a long moment between them as the weight of what’s just happened settles over them. Rey is still battling a good number of emotions inside—but is surprised to find that overall she is content in this moment. 

Perhaps it is the satisfaction she feels pouring from her mate. 

Perhaps it something else.

She doesn’t want to dwell on it at the moment. She gives Kylo a slow nod, and then he is shifting—maneuvering to his side as he moves Ben in turn—and then they are huddled together on top of the bed in a neat little row, Rey to Ben’s front and Kylo to his back. Draped around each other like they were made to fit. 

It’s almost unnerving, and she feels that bubble of irritation flare up, but then Kylo’s hand grazes over Ben’s hip, finding hers again, and the way he holds it—like he’s happy. Like he’s _grateful._ For whatever reason it puts her at ease.

“Thank you,” she hears him whisper. 

She doesn’t answer, in this moment she doesn’t think she _can—_ but she gives his hand a little squeeze without thinking, and then there is nothing but the sounds of their collective breath and the fan that turns above them. 

Kylo doesn’t let go of her hand, and as she nuzzles into Ben’s chest, listening to his soft breathing and the pounding of his heart—she’s hardly even surprised now that she doesn’t even mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I didn’t get to your comments last chapter—I might not get to this time either, but I see them, and I love them and you. 😭❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
